


The Tale of The Trees

by Faelivrin_Galentari



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fantasy, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faelivrin_Galentari/pseuds/Faelivrin_Galentari
Summary: A poem about the Two Trees of Valinor - their beauty and the Light that they gave the Land, but also their fall at the coming of Melkor and Ungoliant into Aman. But still their light is preserved, and though the Trees shall not rise again, their hallowed beauty lives on in Fëanor's Silmarils.
Kudos: 2





	The Tale of The Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! :)

_“The Two Trees”_

_In lands beyond the Western Sea_   
_There grew a golden tree,_   
_And under stars and silver sky_   
_It bloomed and towered high;_   
_And in its golden branches grew_   
_A fruit as sweet as dew,_   
_A fruit that shone as bright as day_   
_And lit the world of Fae._   
_There people dwelt beneath the stars_   
_And in wonder looked afar,_   
_For beyond their city fair and free_   
_There grew the golden tree._   
_And by its golden branches stood_   
_A shimmering tree of silver wood:_   
_Upon the branches of silver yew_   
_A glimmering blossom grew—_   
_Its leaves were long and fair and white,_   
_Its flowers of shimmering light;_   
_In Western lands beyond the Sea_   
_It flowered bright and free._   
_But Darkness came o’er mountains old_   
_And passed through night and cold,_   
_And cloaked in shadow marred and slew_   
_The towering Trees that grew._   
_Alas! The Trees no longer stand,_   
_No longer fair in all the land_   
_Shine forth from hallowed fell,_   
_And dark are hill and dell._   
_And never again did shine the Trees_   
_From beyond the Western Seas;_   
_The world, once fair and bright_   
_Beneath the shimmering Trees’ light,_   
_The world now lies in shadow grey,_   
_The days are passing away._   
_But in heaven’s field does shine afar_   
_A wondrous light—a Star!_   
_For in a Stone the light was caught,_   
_The light of Trees in diamond wrought,_   
_And though in Darkness it fell through sorrow_   
_It rose renewed to light the morrow._   
_Though the Trees be withered and dead_   
_And their light away has bled,_   
_The Star of Hope shall ever blaze_   
_Until the end of days._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my English class a while ago for a poetry unit after reading the Silmarillion. To me, the Trees symbolized Hope: many times in my life, I've lost hope for humanity, for the world, and even for myself...but though the Trees died, the Silmarils did not, and whenever I look into the night sky, I think of the Gil-estel, and hope. 
> 
> To all readers out there, I pray that you never lose hope.


End file.
